


And if I could, I'd get you the moon

by memory_bees



Series: we didn't start the fire [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, He's goin tf through it fjdaksl, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Medical Inaccuracies, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, because it's minecraft and also i am not a doctor, if i need to tag anything else lemme know, kinda? I guess? Idk, no beta we die like philza to that baby zombie, oh and, only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: And give it to youAnd if death was coming for youI'd give my life for youtakes place a week after the first fic in the series, but can be read as a standalone piece!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, there's others but they're the main focus of this lol
Series: we didn't start the fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	And if I could, I'd get you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is all PLATONIC!!!! if you ship tommy and tubbo get away from my fic!!!!!!!!!! you fucking nasties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also if anyone mentioned in this fic say they are uncomfortable with fanfic and the like, this and all other fics past and present will immediately be taken down. enjoy!

It had been a week and Tommy was still angry. Irate or choleric probably would have described the emotions he was feeling better, if he had asked Wilbur or Technoblade about it, but he didn’t want to get dragged into a conversation about his feelings and he absolutely fucking  _ refused _ to talk to Technoblade, so here he was. Just angry. And a little bit scared but he didn’t want to confront that idea just yet. Because if he did he’d have to admit that the angry was just a way for him to hide the scared kid inside of him and doing that would be showing weakness, and he just couldn’t do that right now.

If he were scared for himself, or L’manburg, then fine, maybe he would’ve confronted his emotions in a healthier manner. But it wasn’t about him or L’manburg. Not even the discs. He sighed roughly, running a hand through his hair, and dragged it down his face, wincing as his hands caught on stray cuts and bruises, and his unfortunately broken nose. He stood up and grabbed an ax, deciding to put himself to use and gather some wood instead of wallowing in his own muffled storm of emotions.

He dragged himself out of Pogtopia, grabbing a thin jacket when Niki asked him to. Once he was outside he took in a deep breath of the clear air, his lungs rejoicing. Pogtopia was dank and cold and damp, and the fresh air of the forest around them helped calm him a bit. His mind wandered as he chopped down various oak trees, and unfortunately, the mindless work brought him to where his mind usually did since last week. A cramped yellow box (he was small but he had looked so damn uncomfortable in that stupid cage) and yelling and color and an explosion and a hurt but respawned-

He cursed in frustration and let his head fall onto the tree trunk. He would have winced as the bark dug into his forehead, but at that moment it was just a reminder that he was  _ here _ and that he wasn’t being forced to watch the execution. He swallowed, a bitter taste on his tongue. His eyes burned with unshed tears. He clenched his eyes closed, the scar on his chest throbbed dully. His brow furrowed as he brought his free hand up to it, gently pushing on it. His recovery had taken a while, his heart palpitating weirdly on and off for a solid month. He remembered how dutiful everyone had been, making sure he didn’t have to walk too far for fear of his heart doing something funny. He’d take all of that pain tenfold if it meant Tubbo wouldn’t have to hurt like he was right now.

Tommy sighed again and stood up straight, picking up his ax and hitting the tree he had been leaning against. One, two, three- and it came crashing down. He quickly gathered up the wood, shoving it into his bag before turning around. He approached the next tree- birch, just for some variety- and raised his ax just as he heard a twig crunch behind him.

He whirled around, eyes sharp and ax ready to cut down whoever had approached him, but he felt all the tension in his body leave as he saw Tubbo stood there, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily, still a little wheezy. He had a deep red blanket around his shoulders and was still wearing one of Tommy’s shirts (it was loose and easier for them to change the bandages when it was needed, but he’d be lying if the shirt didn’t make the blond feel a little bit better like Tubbo wasn’t going to leave) and a tired smile on his face.

Tommy pulled himself out of his head and quickly shoved the ax into his belt, asking, “Tubbo, what the fuck are you doing out here?” He glanced around nervously, he wasn’t  _ safe _ out here what the fuck was he  _ doing _ -

“Well-” The brunet took a deep breath, his hand curling up against the bark, “Wilbur said that you were out here. An-And I wanted to see you!” Tubbo smiled and allowed himself to be moved as Tommy took his hand off the tree and into his own, letting him lean on him instead, “This is also the farthest I’ve made it by myself so far too!” He sounded so proud of himself and Tommy’s chest ached in that way only Tubbo seemed to cause, he shouldn’t have to be proud for walking a little way into the forest without help.

Tommy just shook his head and grabbed Tubbo’s hand, running the pad of his thumb across his calloused palm. He felt Tubbo take a few steps closer and wrapped his free arm around Tommy’s middle, the blanket fall off of his shoulders. Tommy conceded and put his arm around Tubbo’s shoulders, the brunet’s face shoved just underneath his chin. He heard Tubbo take his short, shuddering breaths. And Tommy wished that he and Tubbo had just run away as they talked about, then they’d be safe and happy and Tommy never would have had to watch Tubbo die and he never would have had to pick him up from the floor of that awful yellow cage and get his blood all over his shirt and have to listen as Tubbo coughed and heaved and fought for some fucking air.

He didn’t realize he was shaking until Tubbo looked up towards him, his hand coming up to cup Tommy’s face (when had he dropped it?), looking up at him like  _ he _ had been the one murdered with fireworks and not him. Tubbo moved his arms and wrapped them around Tommy’s neck, pulling him down until the blond’s face was buried in his shoulder. The angle was awkward but Tommy had his arms around Tubbo and he wasn’t planning on letting him go. He didn’t cry just shook for a while, holding Tubbo as if he’d disappear if he didn’t.

Eventually, Tommy did pull away. His neck ached and so did his back a little bit, but the weight he’d felt on his chest since last week had been lifted the slightest amount. He hummed his thanks to Tubbo and finally took a good look at his friend. The left side of his face was scarred fairly badly, thankfully missing his eye. The burns traveled down and under his shirt and he was stuck on wondering just how bad it was (Wilbur didn’t let Tommy change Tubbo’s bandages, saying if he did he’d probably try to fight Technoblade again) but forced the image out of his head. Tommy brought his hand up to gingerly brush against Tubbo’s burnt face and the older boy sighed slightly, his eyes slipping closed.

“Are y’sleepy, Tubbo?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was starting to get antsy, he didn’t like Tubbo being outside for this long, who knows who was looking for him.

Tubbo nodded a little bit, “Yeah, but I’m okay.”

“Do you think you could walk to Pogtopia by yourself?”

Silence, and then, “Yeah, I think so.”

Tommy was a little skeptical but didn’t say anything more, just knelt down for Tubbo’s blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders once again. He offered his hand to him and they started off towards Pogtopia. The sun was high above them, bees hard at work buzzing gently. Tommy, despite his earlier spiral, couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as a bee came and gently head butted against the outstretched hand Tubbo had out. It was peaceful, and from the way, they were stood Tommy couldn’t see his scars and it was almost like everything was okay.

About halfway to Pogtopia, Tubbo suddenly stopped, his eyes squeezed shut. Tommy opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, but the shorter boy beat him to the punch.

“‘M fine-” A deep, wheezy breath, “Jus’ hurts. I can keep walking though.”

Tommy shook his head, “Nope. No, you are not walking.” He stated, and before Tubbo could protest, he scooped the boy up and into his arms, making sure the blanket didn’t fall on the ground as well.

“Wh-Tommy! Put me down!” Tubbo yelped, scrabbling to grab hold of Tommy’s jacket.

“Not happening, big man. This is what you get for walking all the way into the forest without any help.” He scolded, but there wasn’t any real bite behind it. There never really was, when it came to Tubbo. Tommy didn’t reply to any more of Tubbo’s complaints, which quickly quieted down into quiet murmurs of displeasure. Tommy just shook his head and kept walking.

By the time they made it to Pogtopia, Tubbo had fallen asleep against Tommy’s chest, and the sky had started to turn a deep gold. He gently kicked the door open and closed, trying his best to not jostle Tubbo too much. Tommy counted the steps in his head as he went, getting lost somewhere near twenty and restarting. He sighed once he reached the bottom of the stairs, shifting Tubbo in his arms. He looked up and was greeted with Wilbur and Niki staring at him, faint smiles on their faces.

“What?” He asked, face completely blank.

Wilbur just laughed and shook his head, “You could have asked one of us to come to get you two, Tommy.”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and shifted Tubbo again, almost protectively. He felt his face heat up as he realized that Wilbur was probably right, but shook his head yet again, “We weren’t that far, and Tubbo was being clingy so it’s not like he would’ve wanted one of you to help either.” He stated, trying to save his ego.

Regrettably, Tubbo shifted and his sleepy eyes dragged themselves open, “I wasn’t bein’ clingy, you didn’t give me a choice in bein’ carried.”

Tommy spluttered and refused to look at Wilbur or Niki, who were both laughing as the blond hurried into their shared room. Once he was there he gently sat Tubbo on the edge of the bed, and then immediately shoving his head.

“Oi! Don’t push me!” Tubbo exclaimed, shoving Tommy’s hand away, although he was giggling to himself.

Before the blond could shoot a quip back, he heard Wilbur yell from the hall, “Tommy! Apologize to Tubbo you dick! He’s hurt!”

A slight pang of guilt hit straight in Tommy’s stomach and he sighed, “I’m sorry, Tubbo.” The apology was just loud enough for Wilbur to hear.

“You are forgiven.” There was a slight smirk on Tubbo’s face and Tommy glared at him playfully.

“Tommy, would you come out here and help with dinner?” Wilbur called once again, the sound of barrels opening and closing could be heard.

Tommy grunted an affirmative, but then he saw the look on Tubbo’s face, the one that said ‘I don’t want to walk but also I don’t want to be left alone.’ And Tommy groaned, leaning down and picking Tubbo up yet again.

“You’re annoying, y’know.” He murmured, electing to ignore Niki’s cooing and Wilbur’s annoying and overly dramatic awe’s.

“You love me.” Tubbo teased, arms wrapped around his neck.

Tommy didn’t reply, but as he sat his friend down on one of the chairs they had around the campfire, the look they exchanged was more than enough for Tubbo to know that the blond felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
